


CLEAR THE ICE!!

by borninthecold (themadlurker)



Series: misc. tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Curling, Ensemble Cast, Ficlet, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Winter, fuck the LAX bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/borninthecold
Summary: Nothing like a bonspiel right outside your front door.
Series: misc. tumblr ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062464
Kudos: 1





	CLEAR THE ICE!!

Shitty scores a 5.5 for sliding down the iced-over path to the Haus without losing any of the textbooks in his arms but loses crucial points on the dismount by falling on his ass at the bottom of the steps.

“You know what I’m thinking?” Ransom says contemplatively as Shitty slithers up to join them on the porch.

“That Nursey’s taking way too long to buy ice melter and we should probably look for his frozen corpse outside the murder stop'n'shop?” Dex opines.

“Do we still have the cement milk jugs?” Jack asks, and he and Ransom head off to the basement without another word.

“Very poor form,” Lardo tsks as an LAX bro slides past them, arms and butt sticking out for balance. “Automatic disqualification for being the worst.”

Jack and Ransom reappear with a set of colour-coded milk jugs and a couple of push brooms, grinning like a pair of lunatics.

“CLEAR THE ICE!!” Ransom shouts at the hapless LAX bro who’s still picking his way along the icy stretch. He takes one look at their paraphernalia, eyes widening, and falls over in his haste to get out of the way.

By the time Nurse gets back they’re in the third end and Bitty has retreated to his kitchen muttering about heathens who aren’t getting anywhere near _his_ mixing bowls with cement.

No one seems to want the ice melter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Indirectly prompted by [hugealienpie](https://hugealienpie.tumblr.com/post/171013990055/i-watched-the-canada-vs-us-womens-curling-match)'s post: "I watched the Canada vs. US women’s curling match, and now I want someone who knows curling better than I do to write about the epic SMH drunk curling outing."


End file.
